storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Time
Time is the eleventh episode of the sixth season. Plot Donald and Douglas were sent to Callan Castle to do some work for Lord Callan. He waited for them on the platform. “Good morning twins,” said Lord Callanwalking up to them, smiling, “I’ve got lots of work for you to do.” The twins grinned. They loved working with each other. “Donald, you’ll be pulling passenger services from Cronk to the castle. Please leave immediately!” Donald sadly puffed off, he knew he would have no company while he worked today. Douglas knew this too. “Douglas, you’ll be doing odd jobs. You’ll start with taking posters round the island. The vans and billposter are waiting in siding two by the water tower.” Douglas found these easily. He soon left for his first station. He arrived at Knapford. The billposter climbed out of the brakevan with his tools. He then took a couple of posters out of a van, and began to put them up. Douglas passed the time watching trains enter and exit the station with passengers and goods. He was feeling bored. He was dozing off when a man came up to him. He’d seen the poster and wanted to ask Douglas about the imformation the poster said. “Do you know if the Brass Band will be playing multiple nights at the castle?” “What?” said Douglas, confused. “The poster says on the nineteenth of May, the Brass Band will be playing at the castle. Will they play there more than once?” The billposter had finally returned from being in town. He had heard the conversation as he walked onto the platform. “Yes they will,” he intervened. “They’ll also play on the 20th and 22nd.” The man walked away. “Sorry about that. We get people like that who ask us about information regarding events. I should have told you so you could answer questions like that. But now you know.” The billposter went back into the brakevan. At the shrill of the guard’s whistle, Douglas puffed out of the station. Donald arrived with the 10:36 service at the castle. His passengers disembarked with excitement. Caroline was parked in the car park. She saw Donald’s upset face. She asked him about what was troubling him. “Dougie and I aren’t working together today.” “You can’t always work with your friends, or your twin,” Caroline reminded him. “I know. But Douglas and I haven’t spent much time with each other outside of work.” “Then maybe make a point to speak with him tonight about it,” said Caroline thoughtfully. “But in the meantime, focus on your work.” Donald knew she was right, and he waited eagerly for the guard’s whistle. That afternoon Douglas returned to the castle after helping put up all the posters. As he took on water, he saw his twin running round his coaches. He whistled to him, and Donald replied. Douglas finished his drink just as Donald puffed out of the station with his passenger train. Caroline could see that Douglas was now upset. “He didn’t stop to chat.” “You two are working after all,” Caroline reminded him. “Donald says you two don’t spend much time out of work together.” “Aye.” “But at the same time,” she sighed, “I should note that it is alright to spend time with each other during breaks.” Douglas knew she had a point. Before they could continue their conversation Lord Callan appeared. “Ah, Douglas! Thanks for helping out putting up the posters. Your next job is to collect decorations. I’ve just noticed that today is the nineteenth of May, and the Brass Band comes tonight. The trucks are waiting at Cronk.” Douglas excitedly left for Cronk. Douglas collected the decorations. As he puffed out of the yard, he spotted his twin at the coal hopper. Their eyes met. Donald opened his mouth to speak. “We’ll talk later. I’m busy at the moment,” called Douglas politely. Lord Callan was waiting on the platform as Donald puffed in with his last passenger service to the castle for the day. “You’re to go to the Airport and pick up the Brass Band!” Donald whistled in delight. He shunted his coaches into a siding and raced away. That night, the Brass Band was playing in front of a big audience at the castle. But the twins were at Tidmouth Sheds. “Donal’, I’m sorry for not spending time with ye outside of work.” “Me too Dougie! Let’s try to spend more time with each other. It could be for only five minutes, since we might want to see our friends too.” “Yes, but I’d rather spend an hour, or the entire night with you,” said Douglas. So with that settled, they began to talk about their day’s work, and eventually drifted into other topics until they were too tired to speak. Characters * * * Caroline * Lord Callan * Sodor Brass Band Locations * Callan Castle * Cronk * Knapford Station * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Airport Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes About Donald and Douglas Category:Completed Episodes